Morphologis
"Die Black Suit thing!" Doctor Morphologis is one of the three protagonists in the Group Survival Seriesas well as the designer of the Duality Drive, and may be responsible for the crash of the [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]]. Early Life Not much is known about his early life except that he and his father did not get along well. His performance in all of The Company's standard combat and survival simulations was remarkable. As a combatant, however, Morph is generally reluctant to engage in combat and prefers non-confrontation if possible. He is also known to have achieved top scores in his class for theoretical engineering and honours for his thesis. It is indicated that he is also very talented in Ship and AI design. Morphologis worked as a researcher and designer for The Company focusing primarily on the fields of jump technology and theoretical physical phenomena. He worked on the design of the Duality Drive but this was his first time ever crossing the science-engineering border. Most of his tests were very experimental and performed in labs under high levels of control. Soon after, it was decided that the aged Federation vessel USS Constitution be used for the test-run. Morph was assigned to oversee the procedures and granted the honorary title of "Doctor". This was the first time his experiment was to be used for a manned venture and was scaled up to the point that lab conditions could no longer be met. He was confident of his new calculations and fully expected the drive to work optimally aboard the Constitution. On board the USS Constitution: During his brief stay on the Constitution, he tested his Duality Drive. While the drive seemed to work, the resulting damage to the ship was either due to sabotage or malfunction, but the true reason of the failure remains unknown. The USS Constitution jumped directly into the gravity well of a small, rocky, terrestrial planet. With the ship plunging towards the planet, Captain Shack ordered to abandon ship. Morphologis and w4sted, who was with him at the time, evacuated the ship and escaped on two separate escape pods. In the chaos, their entry trajectories were disturbed as they fell to the planet's surface. Post Crash Upon landing on planet Bob, Dr Morphologis was knocked out by his escape pod for a day. When he woke up, he realised that his oxygen supply had depleted. Eventually, he opened his helmet after confirming that the atmosphere is breathable. After searching the area, he located other pieces of Debris and eventually a powered one. He later built a Rover and a mining machine, Potatoes. On day 5, Morph built Alpha Outpost, a communication station to find the Escape Pod close to his crash. Upon finding the escape pod, he discovered the location of multiple other escape pods and the Bridge Section. When Morph returned to Home Base he started to build up the walls, but Potatoes was found destroyed. On day 8, Morphologis went back to Potatoes with materials to fix it up. Once Potatoes was fixed Morph built up the walls and starts investigating the mysterious attacker as the night fell. The Two Weeks 2 days after starting to look for clues, TIUS informs Morph that she has completely lost contact with Alpha Outpost. Morph takes his Rover and Potatoes to go and investigate. When he finally gets to Alpha Outpost, he finds the station destroyed, and the battery has imploded. Morph decides to salvage materials from it and moves on to build another one when TIUS finds a signal from Home Base, the same one that was detected at Alpha Outpost. He rushes back to his base but on the way, there-there is a huge banging noise. When he gets to his base he finds it has been destroyed. He salvages what he can and heads to a mountain. He makes a small Shelter and tells Potatoes to guard him for the night. 2 weeks later Potatoes is returning from a mining mission to help make computers for the Mobile Base which is what Morph is working on. He sends Potatoes out to transmit a Distress Call to any survivors. While Potatoes is out, a paranoid Morph is working on a room so he can sleep without Potatoes guarding him. In the night, TIUS detects a signal that is moving around him. Morph goes outside to check it but he doesn't see anything. He rushes back inside in panic. Potatoes wakes up Morphologis the next morning. Morph tells Potatoes to charge for 1 hour. Meanwhile, Morph does some scanning of the area. He finds some ore deposits and then The 'Grey Suit' suddenly appears, scaring him and causing him to drive the Survival Rover of a cliff. He wakes up with a broken leg. TIUS runs out of power and he collapses. The next day he is awakened from a nightmare by Potatoes. He tells Potatoes to go get the seat from the damaged rover. After 1 hour Potatoes is back and it brings Morphologis back to the Mobile Base. Looking for survivors Morphologis tells Potatoes to actually go out and look for the survivors instead of transmitting. Potatoes transmitted anyways and the transmission was picked up by Commander W4stedspace after he just finished building an Antenna Station to receive messages. In panic, W4stedspace jumped back and had a near death experience. Back in Morph's area, he is flying the Mobile Base. After some small banter with TIUS he lands the base to look for Uranium and Magnesium, to build some defenses. After two mining trips Morph has enough materials to build a turret. He ends up building a quad gun, and then he takes a nap. After his nap he is mining an Iron deposit for more resources. TIUS informs Morph that she is detecting some interference around the rock. All of a sudden The Grey Suit starts chasing him. Morph immediately gets his gun out and starts shooting, but he finds it has no effect. He finally gets onto his quad gun and starts shooting at the suit, but while he's shooting, an unknown craft comes and flies over the battlefield. Morph sends a transmission to the ship. Here is the transmission transcript: "Unknown vessel, this is Doctor Morphologis, of the USS Constitution. I'm under fire, attack I don't know. Something here is trying to get me and, and I can't kill it. Approach with caution. Help if you can." Soon after he gets a transmission back, but this time it is CaptainShack. He lands near Morph and Commander W4sted provides cover fire as Morph makes his escape. Found Shortly Dr Morphologis was found, Commander W4stedspace's paranoia increased severely due to Morph's arrival. In response CaptainShack had Morphologis build a small medical scanner to scan the Commander's brain. CaptainShack had to go and gather materials from W4sted's Base, Morph's Base, Falnore's escape pod and an Iron ore deposit. After the scanner is finished Morph and Shack lure W4sted into the scanner. Shack goes and says that Morph is messing with the base, so the Commander follows. Morph stands on top of the bed to lure w4sted into the scanner and W4sted goes in. Taking the bait, Shack and Morph trap W4sted inside the room and they begin the scan. They use medical Nanites to heal him. Life at the base Shortly after this Shack assigns the crew to gather materials to fight back against the Grey Suit. He designs the mining rig and while they are building it the Grey Suit makes a visit at the base. However the rig is the priority so they finish it and get the necessary resources. After that everyone in the crew begin to work on defences while Morph works on a sensor grid. However he wants to play with weapons too and he has what can probably be defined as "The worst idea of the story of bad ideas". Weaponizing Potatoes. He creates a battleship cannon and attaches it to Potatoes. The thing (fortunately as explained by TIUS) broke with the recoil of the gun. While he was helping the captain improving the command center and his bunks TIUS looses contact with one of the sensor drones. Shack and him goes to check and from the wreckage of the drone they see that it was destroyed by Morph's mobile base. They now know how the suit got there and now find it is their new priority. Looking for the suit After a long night of gaming the crew wake up to a Mech created by W4stedspace that Shack mistakes for an enemy. After some talk about "Ed", Shack goes into Morphologis's part of the base and modifies one of the Sensor Drones to have propellers. During this time, Morph tries repeatedly to get into the base using the top hatch, different doors and so on. After this, the crew assign posts at the base, R-5 and Potatoes stay at the base to defend it, and the Warden's Redemption piloted by Shack and crewed by Morph, and the General B piloted by W4sted. The crew sets off on finding the suit and stops at a hill for the night where they set up a camp. The Air Drone is sent out, and the crew enjoy a bomb fire. A camera cut from the drone shows something on a hillside in the Savannah region of the planet. The next morning the crew wakes up. Morph picks up a signal in the Warden, and it is the Mobile Base. They eventually reach the signal which leads them to an undeground facility. W4sted fell with the General Bee into a hole in the ground which force Shack and Morph to enter too. After exploring part of the base with Shack they encounter the Grey Suit. They avoid it until they meet again in the main room of the facility. There they blow up a catwalk where the suit was standing making it fall. Later they reach what seems to be the reactor and a control room. W4sted is on the other side of a door fighting against some drones. Shack and Morph panics and start pressing random buttons leading to the accidental actiation of Protocol Foxtrot 03. Between Seasons In the time between season 1 and 2 Morphologis' task was finding clues on the facility and the map that appeared on the screen. He then began to work on a Silo to launch his satellite. The Silo will eventually become the core of the new base. He's working there when the Drones attack the base destroying it. Category:Characters Category:Company Members